Our OhSo Complicated Lives in 30 words or less
by thesporktheives
Summary: 100 drabbles written for the 30 words or less challenge on HPFC. 10 prompts per chapter. Characters/Pairings change per prompt.  Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

1. Reality Check:

Regulus sighed to himself. Being a Death Eater was not all it was cracked up to be. He needed a way out. "Well, looks like I have to die now."

2. Absolutely Alone:

Remus had another shot of Firewhisky. James and Peter were dead, and Sirius was in Azkaban. His friends- no his family were gone. He was utterly alone.

3. Prince Charming:

Ginny sat and watched Harry stare at Cho Chang. While she knew other girls would be jealous, she knew better. This was just a phase. He'd come to her eventually.

4. Virgin

Hermione drummed her fingers nervously. She wasn't about to tell him she was still a virgin. She just hoped he wouldn't see right through her.

5. Good Question:

Sirius watched James stumble through the dorm, "Honestly mate, you know she's going to hex you. Why do you keep asking her out?" "Good Question. It's because have hope."

6. Can you hear me?

McGonagall stood in front of the Marauders, who were obviously ignoring what she was saying, "If you can hear me, raise your hand." It was like talking to a wall.

7. I'm Telling

Fred stood in front of Harry and Draco with a smirk, "OH! I always knew you two had sexual tension. I best be off, have some people to tell. "

8. Out Of Control:

Narcissa watched her sister from afar. She was in a downward spiral, all because of her obsession with Voldemort. She knew Bella would hit rock-bottom eventually. Hopefully not too hard.

9. I Love You

Pansy made a grab at Draco's hand before he shook her off. He was too busy watching Luna, wishing he could tell her that he loved her.

10. Willingness

Andromeda looked at her sisters for their character. Narcissa was aching to please someone, and Bellatrix was willing to go eliminate all the Muggles of the world. It was sick.


	2. Chapter 2

11. Drunk

Sirius glanced at the bottle in front of him. He couldn't drink it. He couldn't get drunk and risk forgetting what he had to do. Not today.

12. Disaster

As Aberforth punched him in the nose, all Albus could think about was the horrible direction his life has taken. Gellart left, Aberforth hates him, Adriana dead. It's a disaster.

13. Turned Off

The house went black. He could light the room up with his wand, but his wand was too far away. Too far away to save him from his pain again.

14. Past, Present, Future

James Sirius smiled as he looked down at the Marauder's Map. This had been Grandpa (and his friends)'s, Uncle Fred and George's, and Dad's. Now it was his.

15. Dysfunctional

Harry loved going to the Burrow. The entire Weasley family packed into one house. True, they were a dysfunctional family, but Harry loved it all the same.

16. Men

Molly smacked Arthur in the back of the head with her spatula. The boys could have gotten themselves killed, and all he cared about was how the car flew.

17. Behind My Back

Pansy took a shaky breath. Draco had been seeing Astoria behind her back. "Please say you're lying Daphne." She shook her head no. A tear ran down Pansy's face.

18. Study Sessions

Dean and Seamus went upstairs to study. During these studying sessions, however, not much studying went on. As long as they both kept passing Transfiguration, the world would never know.

19. Cut It Out

Nymphadora watched Remus. Since Sirius' death, he had been dead inside. She wanted him to stop beating himself up about this. It wasn't his fault; it was her twisted cousin.

20. Dreamt

Lilly smiled at Harry as he ran into her arms. James ruffled his hair, "We're so proud, Harry." Harry beamed at his parents, and then Ron woke him up.


	3. Chapter 3

21. Memories

George sat on his bed teary eyed. Today was April 1st, his birthday, his first birthday without Fred. He opened up the old photo album and remembered his twin. 1

22. Finish This

Hermione slammed her quill down, "THAT'S IT! I do your work for you every year for every class! I'm done! It's your turn. Finish my Potions essay for me."

23. Light

Harry was the champion for the metaphorical light side. He hated it to be called the light side, because the world wasn't only black and white. It was only gray. 1

24. Dark

Voldemort championed the metaphorical dark side. He had no problem with it being called this, but he felt a more appropriate name was us and the people that will die.

25. Rule Breaking

Albus' portrait smiled. First the Marauders, then the Weasley Twins, and now James Sirius and Fred George. Named after the four biggest rule breakers, these kids were carrying on tradition.

26. Holding Hands

They were going to tell her Dad about them. Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand. He gave her hand a squeeze. It was a small gesture, but extremely comforting. 1 2 3

27. Fearful

Draco didn't get a choice. He was forced to be a Death Eater, and now forced to kill Dumbledore. If he failed, his family would die. That just couldn't happen.

28. Honor

Honor. Every House had it. In some, like Gryffindor, it was obvious. Though in some, like Hufflepuff, it was there, just hidden. That's why Hogwarts was a great school. 1

29. Transportation

The Knight Bus. Stan smiled as Neville got on. Oh, it was clear he had never used the bus before. This was going to be so much fun. 1 2

30. Going in Circles

Remus and Sirius were going in circles. They were stuck in a set pattern of getting together, having a great two weeks, fighting, breaking up and then repeating. 1 2


	4. Chapter 4

31. Psychotic 

Rodolophus hated his wife. She was insane and only cared about the Dark Lord. If she wasn't Pure Blood, and they didn't have to be married, he would leave her.

32. Fake

The smiles, the laughter, it was all fake. Inside Cho wasn't complete. She loved Cedric, and now he was dead. It hurt worse than if he had just left her.

33. Amazing

"Tom Riddle talking to snakes!" , How curious. The children were right. Here was Tom, appearing to have a conversation with the Garden Snake. And it appeared the snake was answering.

34. Tattered Edges

Snape looked at the picture of Lilly laughing, the edged tattered and yellowed with age. That didn't matter to him though. It was still a picture of her looking happy.

35. Hero

Harry Potter. One year old, and he was the hero of the wizarding world. He needed to go stay away for a while. Thank the lord for Lilly's blood protection.

36. In Love

Hermione smiled at George. Ron would never know she was in love with his brother and not him. George smiled back. Angelina would never know that he still loved Hermione.

37. Let Me Out

Lucius shook his head, trying to clear the memory of his parent's death out of his mind. He needed to get out of Azkaban or he would lose his sanity.

38. Sickness

His furry little problem. Well, it was better than his time of the month. Though Remus preferred it to be called his sickness. Whatever floats their boat.

39. Rainbow

A rainbow appeared over Hogwarts. It was almost ironic, considering all the death that just occurred. Voldemort was dead forever, but not without a price.

40. Dead Tired

Quirrle was so tired. The Dark Lord was feeding off his soul, and he just wanted to sleep all day. He couldn't though; they had a stone to steal.


	5. Chapter 5

41. Wish upon a Star

Hermione looked at night sky. Muggles didn't know much about magic, but maybe, just maybe, they got something right. As a shooting star passed overhead, Hermione made a wish.

42. Cheating

It was wrong. Very, very wrong. He was a DEATH EATER for God's sake. But Nymphadora couldn't help herself. She reached out, and stroked Dolohov's face. Poor Remus.

43. Lurking

Petunia stood in the dark behind a tree, watching Lilly talk to Severus Snape. It was wrong to lurk behind a tree and spy, but she wants to know more.

44. Sunset

Victorie watched the sunset, waiting for Teddy. This was her favorite time of day. Mostly because of what Teddy said, "Everything looks beautiful, just like you."

45. Delusional 

Luna was delusional in their opinion. Blaise was crazy for loving her in their opinion. They said they shouldn't be together. But then, when is the public right?

46. Damsel in Distress

Ginny wasn't a damsel in distress. She could handle herself just fine in a fight, and she didn't rely on him for help. But she still stayed. For him.

47. Never Too Late

Her mother always told him it was never too late to apologize. But she was wrong. Severus couldn't un-become a Death Eater. It was too late.

48. To Save a Life

James wasn't talking to Sirius. Lilly could tell it was killing him. She had to do something, or James would just be a shell. She had to save his life.

49. With All My Heart

Neville loved Luna with all his heart. But she was married with two kids. It could never work now. So he'll love her from afar.

50. Help Me

Draco was in a downward spiral. Ever since Astoria died, he forgot what it was like feel. He needed help. So he turned to Ginny and asked to be repaired.


	6. Chapter 6

51. Not Thinking

Ron wasn't thinking of the consequences. He was just thinking of how delicious Harry's lips looked when he leaned toward and kissed him.

52. Fine Line

There's a fine line between good and bad. Example: Sirius assumed kissing Lilly was a good idea, but the rejection broke his heart, a horrible by-product.

53. Disease

In that split second when he was nearly bitten, Severus panicked. He couldn't live with lycanthropy. He was already looked down upon, let's not contract an incurable disease people hated.

54. Quitting You

It was official; Alice was engaged to Frank. Alice was permanently off the market. It was time for Marlene to give up and quit her.

55. Nature

Luna always loved nature. The creatures fascinated her. But her favorite, the Crumpled-Horn Snortsack, turned it to be fictional. It hurt her love greatly.

56. Unfaithful

Hermione knew it was wrong. But she didn't have it in her heart to dump Ron right after Fred died. And she couldn't wait to have Draco.

57. Attention

Dudley was constantly the center of attention. He hated it. He wished that once, just once, his parents would give the spotlight to Harry and keep it off him.

58. Missing Out

Theodore was always on the outside of Slytherin House. All the inside jokes passed him by. They whispered about him because he would rather be with the Ravenclaws.

59. Broken

Angelina was broken. George was broken. They reminded each other of Fred, and it hurt worse. But together, they made a whole person.

60. Why Not

Lilly and Albus stood facing the Whomping Willow. Scorpius and James had already gone in to the Shrieking Shack. They had to avoid the tree and get in. Why not?


	7. Chapter 7

61. Classy

Scorpius Malfoy was raised to have class in all situations. So when he walked in to Grimmald Place to see Lilly, he was horrified.

62. Confidence

Confidence is key. Even if you have no idea what's going on, appear like you do. This is why Dominique was labeled 'The Girl Who Knows Everything'

63. Confusing

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. There was Fred, George, Ron, Draco, Harry, Snape, and Sirius. So many boys, so little time. But which one did she love?

64. Controlling

Ron was controlling. Pansy ached to be controlled. That's why everyone said they were great together. That's why they were mention to be.

65. Don't Leave Me

Lilly looked at Teddy pleadingly. It didn't matter that he was so much older; love knows no age. He just couldn't marry Victorie. Then he would leave her forever.

66. Different

Ginny's jaw dropped as Ron told her what he had seen. Fred kissed George. That's different. Well, this'll make for one awkward dinner tonight.

67. Modesty

One trait that Vernon was not born with was modesty. He was fine with bragging about everything he had. Until Harry appeared on his door step.

68. Home

Sirius scowled at the walls of his new prison, 12 Grimmald Place. The only reason this was better than Azkaban was because there were no Dementors. But he was home.

69. Believe Me

"Please, please believe me."

"I can't. I have to believe the majority."

He walked away, leaving Molly broken.

70. Words

Words were meaningless unless you meant them. And while Albus meant his, Scorpius didn't. So Albus was left broken while Scorpius was fine.


	8. Chapter 8

71. Anger Welling

Aberforth was angry. Adriana was dead, and it was because Albus brought HIM into their lives. It was built up behind a dam, and eventually the dam would break.

72. Judgment

So, his mother was judged for being a witch. Voldemort stared at the house were his father and grandparents were. He was judging them for judging who she was.

73. Companionship

The Golden Trio: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pure blood, Half-blood, and Muggle-born. The three best friends anyone could have. Together until the end.

74. Left Out

Charlie was alone. The only single Weasley, taking care of dragons. Left out of the loop. At least his dragons cared for him.

75. My Life

It was a known Rita Skeeter wrote trash about others. No one knew why, except her editor. She did it because her own life was boring.

76. Testing the Limits

It was dangerous to bring a werewolf around. But in the Forbidden Forest, with a stag, dog, and mouse; what could go wrong? They had to at least test it.

77. Relief

There was a battle going on around her, and her family would probably end up in Azkaban, but all she could think was, "Draco is alright. Draco is alright."

78. Emotional

Pansy was over emotional. While that would turn most people off, Draco had a thing for theatrics.

79. Stubborn

Hermione was stubborn. Severus was stubborn. The two of them could never decide on anything.

80. Around The Corner

Ginny took a deep breath. Around the corner was Sirius. She loved him, but he was old enough to be her father. It wasn't right; but she couldn't stop.


	9. Chapter 9

81. I Remember

Severus knew everything there was to know about Lilly. Whether she remembered him, however, was another story.

82. Cuts

Not all cuts are visible. The ones Dolores left in Harry, visible. The ones Severus did, the ones on his heart, hidden.

83. Fresh

Dobby whipped up some fresh Butterbeer for Winky. Even though she was so drunk off it she could barely move, he hated to see her sad.

84. Train of Thought

Hagrid had a very scattered brain. His train of thought had crashed and the result was thinking dangerous creatures were cuddly.

85. The Truth

That's all Severus asked of him. The one thing Albus could not give him all of. The truth. Albus sighed; he hated what he had to do.

86. Pain

"You don't know what true pain is until you've suffered like this." These were Frank Longbottom's last understandable thoughts.

87. Recovery

Mundungus was a kleptomaniac. The faulty goods he sells have been stolen from other con-men. He knew this was a problem, but he couldn't recover.

88. Beauty

Fleur was half-veela, so her beauty was obvious. Bill had thick scars marring his, but Fleur still thought he was gorgeous.

89. Grief

Sirius envied Harry. He had never known his parents, so his grief was nowhere his. He wished he could lose the pain of losing James and Lilly.

90. Background

Here at Hogwarts, every situation had a lovely backdrop. The lake, the castle, etc. It was the perfect place for love stories.


	10. Chapter 10

91. Small World

The wizard by world is a small one. Just ask Krum, who just found out Hermione is cheating on him through someone from Spain.

92. Go the Distance

The cure for Hermione's illness was in a deserted island. Harry knew them he was going to go the distance to save his friend.

93. Run Away

He didn't run. He was a Longbottom. But Hannah was dead, and he couldn't take these memories.

94. Shallow

Cho was shallow. She cared only about herself. Every one asked what he saw in her. Harry never answered.

95. Shine

James shined during pranks. Albus shined during class. Lilly had big shoes to fill. She was prepared.

96. Reach

Remus always told Sirius to reach for the stars. He always believed him, and was fearless in battle. Until he fought Bella.

97. For You

Roses were scattered on the steps. Ginny reached the bouquet at the top of the steps and saw Harry's handwriting on the card.

98. Pinky Promise

"Promise Sev, that we'll be together forever."

"I promise."

Lilly and Severus interlocked pinkies.

99. Squeaky Clean

Petunia made sure all her appliances were deathly clean. She was a germaphobe ever since Snape knocked her in the mud.

100. Dance

Hermione and Draco danced together under the stars after the battle. All that mattered to them now was that they could be together without persecution.


End file.
